


ruby lays an egg

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Babies, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Wow, lemon in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she does it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unnecessary lemon is bad because it was my first one. copy and pasted from my wattpad story rubybooby.

Sapphire and Ruby were sitting alone in the little cave that they had lived in after the incident. Ruby was laying against the wall, and sapphire was siting next to her.   
"....Have you ever like... Felt pleasure? Sexually?" Sapphire asked under her breath.   
"Umm... I don't think so..." Ruby responded. Sapphire had asked her weird questions before, so this wasn't out of the norm.   
".....mm. Would you like too?" She asked. Ruby blushed.   
"I-I don't know what you mean...." Ruby mumbled.   
"... Let me say it straight Ruby. You're cute, and I'd like to make you feel good." She said and turned her head towards Ruby.   
"I.... I don't know I'm sorry..." She said and covered her face.   
"Tell me what you think when you figure out what you want." Sapphire said. Ruby was silent for a second.   
"Yeah... I guess..." She said and took her hands off of her face. She was blushing hard. Sapphire smiled.   
"I need you to do one thing for me then. You need to get you clothes off." She said. Ruby hesitated, but then she flashed her clothes off. She pushed herself closer to the wall and covered her chest. Sapphire did the same as she did.   
"Nice..." Sapphire said to herself as she looked Ruby up and down. She sat on rubys lap and took her hands off of her chest so she could hold on to them. She kissed Ruby gently and felt Ruby start to heat up. She let go of one of rubys hands as they kissed and felt her way down to her crotch. Ruby took her lips away from sapphires and moaned as sapphire stroked her. It felt so wrong, yet so good.   
Ruby realized something felt wet and slimy on her tummy. She looked down and saw it was sapphire.   
Oh god, she's cute... Ruby thought as she put her lips back to sapphires again.   
"Do you wan-"  
"Yes... Yes yes please~!" Ruby whined. Sapphire sniggered and kissed Ruby again.  
"Get on your back." She said and Ruby did. Ruby spread her legs without asking. Sapphire gasped, she was soaking wet.   
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"You're doing everything right." Sapphire said and started to pleasure her tentacle. She positioned herself and put herself inside of Ruby. She groaned loudly and blushed. Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby and started to thrust.   
"Oh... Oh god..." Ruby moaned. Sapphire grunted as she went faster.   
"Oh fuck- " Ruby started but then covered her mouth.   
"I-It's okay..." Sapphire said in between moans. Ruby put her hands on sapphires back. Ruby started moaning faster and faster, and so did sapphire.   
"Fuck sapphy..." She whimpered.  Sapphires breathing hitched as she came closer to release. Ruby was so nice and warm inside, she just wanted to melt.   
"Ru-Ruby!" She moaned and then came inside of her. Ruby started to come as she finished. Sapphire took herself out of Ruby and rolled on her back.   
"That-That was great..." She panted.   
Ruby rolled over and kissed sapphire right on the lips.   
And it couldn't have felt any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shower

Ruby had closed her eyes, but sapphire was awake. It took her a minute, but then she realized that she probably had knocked up Ruby. She covered her face.   
I hardly even know her... And know she's probably going to have babies... She thought as she went outside. She was looking for some leaves so she could make a blanket. It was very cold. Even though she was more of an indoors gem, she knew how to make a good leaf quilt. After getting a far amount of leafs, sapphire returned. Ruby was awake, and was looking at sapphire with bedroom eyes. As she sat down, Ruby laid her head on sapphires thighs. She put her hands in rubys curly hair and scratched her head. Ruby purred, and sapphire giggled. She stopped scratching her, and started to weave the blankets together.   
"Sapphire... You're really nice" Ruby said. Sapphire blushed.   
"You're pretty cute yourself Ruby." She said. A few minutes later, the quilt was ready. She put it over Ruby and herself and laid down on her back. Ruby laid on her side do she faced sapphire.   
"Ruby?"  
"Yes?"  
"What did you do when you lived with the other rubys? I know you lived in the Ruby house 3 and slept and ate there, but what else?" Sapphire asked. Common soldiers like rubies would have a house they lived in when off duty. They would live with a star Ruby, who was their instructor. There would be 20-40 rubies in one house.   
Ruby thought back about some of the most interesting things that she used to do with her other sisters.   
"I mean we did a lot of things... But my favorite things were sleeping, eating and baths." She said, rolling on to her back.   
"We would get cleaned every other day." She said.  
"We would only do baths like... When a war was won." Sapphire said. The last war was 10,000 years ago.   
"So you haven't gotten clean in a while?"   
"Nope."  
"Maybe we can have a bath together!" Ruby said. Her voice sounded happy. Sapphire nodded and she saw rubys face gleam. She had to smile herself. Ruby made her feel whole.   
Ruby got up from where she was laying and put her clothes back on. A few minutes later, she came back, looking happier then ever.   
\----  
"Okay... Open your eyes now!" Ruby said. She was trying to surprise sapphire, even though she knew she could sEE INTO THE FUTURE (lmao). Sapphire didn't mind it though, she knew that if it made Ruby happy, it would be okay. She opened her eyes to see a hot tub sized pool that was in the ground that was illuminated by the moon. She gasped. It was beautiful.   
Ruby put her feet into the water and took her clothes off as she slipped in.   
"Come in!" She said.   
"The waters warm!"  
Sapphire slipped in and took hers off, also. Ruby put her hands around the edge of the pool and looked up. It was beautiful outside. Sapphire was kneeling so the water went up to her lower lip. She crept over to Ruby and kissed her shoulder. Ruby blushed, and the water next to her started to bubble. She then pulled a weird orb out of her gem, and dropped it into the water. It fizzed in the water, making it turn purple. Sapphire watched it swirl. Sparkles started flying out of it, and soon, it started to look like a piece of space had fell into the tub. She laid her head on rubys. Ruby took a hotel sized shampoo bottle out of her gem and poured some water onto her head. Sapphire sprung back to life.   
"What are you doing?" She asked.   
"I'm washing your hair." Ruby said and poured some shampoo on her hair. She mixed it around and got down to sapphires scallop. She moaned for a second. Ruby pulled back sapphires hair from her face and kissed her, right on the top of her head. She opened her eye and looked at her. Ruby put water in her hands and washed the soap out of sapphires hair.  Sapphire fell asleep in rubys arms. When Ruby finished washing herself, she picked up sapphire and held as she walked back to the cave.


	3. sapphire makes a nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She does it!

The next day, Ruby felt terrible. Her gem was aching and paining and her tummy felt like it was going to explode. She stuck her tongue out and panted.   
"Are you alright my love?" Sapphire asked her. Ruby shook her head and rubbed her stomach.   
"Do... Do you think that I'm going to have eggs?" Ruby asked.   
"It's a 95% chance. So, yeah." Sapphire said and sat next to Ruby.   
"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. " she said and kissed Ruby on the cheek. Ruby blushed and touched sapphires soft hair with one hand, and her tummy with the other. Sapphire got up and walked outside in the rain to collect something to drink for Ruby. She cupped her hands and froze the water. She floated in and gave the block of ice to Ruby. She popped it in her mouth and drank it. Sapphire got back up and looked for some more leafs (is that the plural of leaf?) to make something for Ruby. She came back 5 minutes later with a pile of leafs on herself. She assorted them in a corner that made it look like a nest, and made the rest into a pillow. The leafs were like palm tree leafs, so it was very nice and big. Ruby was long asleep by then. Sapphire picked ruby up and put her in the bed. She put the blanket on top of her, and kissed the top of her head. She felt happy.

Ruby woke up 5 hours later, with sapphire's head hanging on the edge of the nest. She looked around, and saw what else sapphire had done. She had made a bowl that had some water in it and made a small blanket for herself. She rubbed Sapphire's head to wake her up. Sapphire woke, and patted down the part of hair Ruby ruffled up and giggled.

"Did you make this nest for me?" Ruby asked as she turned her body around to face sapphire. She nodded. Sapphire walked in to the nest and covered herself with the other blanket. Ruby turned over, and kissed sapphire. She blushed, and kissed her back.


	4. confirmation

sapphire sat next to ruby, slowly rubbing her sides. she had terrible cramps all day.   
"sapphire... is this supposed to happen?" she asked softly. sapphire looked at ruby and sighed.   
"i can't figure out unless I .. examine you" she said with a blush. ruby whimpered in pain.   
"please do, i don't want to have been doing this for nothing..." she said. ruby blushed harder. sapphire nodded.   
....  
after getting in the position, ruby was laying on her back and was blushing bright red. sapphire started to poke and prod around her to check for eggs. she moaned as sapphire softly rubbed her geode (gem pussy). her heart was beating harder then usual, and she was sweating hard. sapphire then felt it.   
a egg.   
it was tightly attached to her. she gasped.  
"there is one in there so there is probably 3 more!" she said, taking her hand out. ruby had a little bit of excitedness on her face.


	5. she almost gonna lay an egg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so close!  
> takes place 1000 years after the. both of them fell down , btw.

the first thing Ruby saw in the morning was the new love of her life laying on her tummy. sapphire was rubbing her fingers into rubys tummy, trying to loosen up any possible cramps or sticking eggs inside of her. Ruby appreciated the effort. she was worried about something, though.   
"sapphire... are we even compatible gem types?" Ruby whispered. sapphire moved her head and looked at Ruby.   
"i don't know honey." she said as she looked up into the cloudy sky. it had been raining for the past few days, and with the rain, so did the eggs. rubys tummy seemed to get bigger every day. she looked like she was about to pop. Ruby looked down at herself, then sapphire.   
she'd been with sapphire for about 1,000 years, quite short to be having children but long enough to start the gem mating progress. gem mating was a very complicated ordeal that could take 100 to 1,000 years, at the least. it was the gem way of marriage, kinda.   
rain was pattering on to the roof of the geode they had been hiding in.   
sapphire was kissing rubys tummy and watching the rain fall down onto the grass beneath them. she then started singing to herself, taking pauses every so often to hear the rain. Ruby loved it. the song seemed to be more of a duet, but ended with sapphire humming a sweet tune under her breath. it'd be a perfect lullaby for the babies.   
every so often, Ruby could feel the eggs move around inside of her. sapphire said 'it means they want to come out', but ruby didn't know if she herself was ready for the babies. her geode had swollen up twice its size, and it would only get bigger when ruby laid her eggs. she was low key hoping that there would only be one, but one egg is very hard to birth, anyways.   
"Ruby, we have to leave. you won't be safe to have the eggs here, we have to go into the forest." sapphire said. Ruby looked at her, then at the nest and tried to get up. her large tummy made it hard for her to see her feet, but she stood up.   
"ill help you walk, please, we need to leave right now!" sapphire said as she grabbed rubies hand. ruby started to walk with her out of the cave and into the forest where they had almost fused. sapphire was one step ahead of ruby, looking both ways for danger and any rebels that would hurt her loved one. suddenly, the ground gave away into a plush, leafy cavern where the leader of the rebellion and her trusty 'friend' pearl were discussing war tactics. sapphire was the first one up, blocking Ruby with her hands as pearl summoned her sword from her gem.   
"please, don't hurt her, anything but her... i swear..." she said as tears came to her eye.   
"pearl, please don't threaten them, something seems up with this little Ruby." Rose said. she walked behind sapphire who had let her guard down and saw Ruby, laying on her back and rubbing her swollen tummy.   
"she didn't do anything wrong, it was me who trespassed on to you grounds, she going to have eggs any day now..." sapphire trailed off, looking at Ruby.   
"she needs someone..."  
rose looked at pearl, then back and Ruby who had just realized what happened. she yelped and grabbed onto sapphires hand for support.   
"we won't hurt you. we don't want to hurt you. i think your Ruby might need to come to our doctors. she looks like she's about to explode any moment now." Rose said, picking up both Ruby and sapphire in a big swoop.   
"pearl, tell carnelian to prepare a bed for our new friend." Rose ordered. pearl shook her head yes and jumped to the camp. Rose started to run over to the tent, while sapphire told her about everything that happened.   
"so you're saying that this little Ruby here is going to have a corundum egg family clutch? the poor thing!" Rose said as she opened the door to the doctors tent.   
"yes Rose. there's probably a lot in her. her tummy is so big. " sapphire said and giggled. Ruby playfully slapped her and sapphire grabbed rubys arm.   
"alright. Ruby, lay down here. we will get you all nice and hooked up with the birthing technology and then you will be all set, all right?" carnelian said. ruby nodded. carnelian put a iv into the side of her gem, and ruby went 'ah!'. she hooked it up to a bag of pink fluid labeled "HEALING" and started the pump. suddenly, she was filled with a strange feeling of love and felt like she could just pop out the babies right then, but she couldn't.   
"oh sapphire, i think i can do it now!" she said, kissing sapphires hand that she let Ruby hold.   
"im so proud of you, Ruby!" she said and kissed Ruby on the lips.   
"haha... the healing fluid does that to every mother that comes in. then as soon as they go into labor, they're like 'ah! i can't do this!' haha." Rose laughed. pearl giggled. sapphire didn't.   
"awh sapphy... im going to fade awaaaaay~!" ruby sung out and closed her eyes.   
"you aren't, silly. im holding you, so you won't fade away." sapphire said.   
"ruby needs to sleep. tomorrow is the day that the computers say she will lay the eggs." Rose said as she looked at the charts on the computer. sapphire nodded.   
"you heard them, im just a cat who loves to snooze." she said and dug her face into the fluffy pillows.   
"thank you Rose. i never knew that the rebels could be such good people and that i have such similar beliefs with you. could we discuss joining?" sapphire asked.   
"heavens yes, you are free to join whenever you'd like too! and so can your little Ruby, and her kid too!" rose said happily.   
"and one thing Rose, ruby isn't mine. she... she owns herself, i think." sapphire said. Rose nodded.   
"that is quite something."


	6. She does it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg egg egg egg EGG!!!!

ruby had woken up early in the morning. her tummy was hurting even more then it used to, so she knew it was time. she looked around the tent to see Rose, pearl and sapphire all sleeping in their chairs. ruby lightly tapped on sapphires shoulders, and she woke up.   
"sapphy, they're coming." she said sleepily. sapphire nodded. ruby looked at herself from where she was sitting.   
it only felt like a few years ago that the two were trying to hide their feelings for each other, even though the both of them knew it was obvious they loved each other romantically. ruby held onto sapphires hand as another wave of pain washed over her. she groaned in pain, and looked at sapphire for support.   
"I'll call carnelian over so we can start, alright?" sapphire says. Ruby nodded and watched sapphire exit the tent.   
Ruby thought about how nice sapphire treated her during all of this, how sweet sapphire was and how caring. it made her feel warm inside, and sapphire was the right person for ruby.   
"okay, are you ready Ruby?" carnelian said. sapphire was right behind her, holding onto some papers for the other gem. unknown to her, Rose and pearl had woken up. pearl has left, but Rose was sitting patiently.   
"she's been going in and out of pain for 5 minutes now." Rose spoke. carnelian nodded and walked over to rubys bed. another wave of pain washed over her, and she started to pant.   
"breath in and out, ruby. the eggs will come out any minute now. do you feel them in you?" she asked. ruby nodded.   
"alright. I'll need you to spread your legs so if anything happens, we can help you." she said. ruby hesitated, but she did as she was told. carnelian removed the blankets from her legs and looked at her.   
"yup. i definitely see them coming out." she said as she poked and prodded at rubys geode. sapphire was at her other side, kissing and rubbing her hand, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as the pain became slowly unbearable.   
"OWWW... get these things out of me!" Ruby suddenly shouted. her head was redder then normal, and the sudden outburst made carnelian jump.   
"we're trying our best to help you, Ruby. but you also have to help a little, too. " sapphire said sweetly.   
"i AM helping you!!!" she said angrily. she was done with the eggs, she was done with the pain and she was DEFINITELY done with people she didn't know seeing her junk.   
"okay Ruby, are you ready?" carnelian asked her. ruby looked at sapphire, who was smiling and then nodded her head.   
"okay. when i say 3, i need you to push out the egg, alright? the first egg will be hard but after that, they will all pop out." carnelian said.   
"Rose, will you please assist me?" she asked. Rose got up. she knew what to do.   
"okay Ruby... 1,2,3 push!" she said. ruby tried her hardest.   
this is would happen many times in the five minute span of ruby delivering the eggs.   
"alright ruby! she's almost out! just one more push and you can say hello to your kids!" sapphire said cheerfully. she was so proud of ruby, who was sweating her ass off and crying loudly.   
"okay Ruby, you heard sapphire. one more! riiiiiight now!" carnelian said. ruby pushed and grunted loudly, and the first egg popped right out of her body, followed by the rest of them. they all fell neatly into a basket under the bed with a click sound. the eggs were coated in a red slime, and it was also coming from inside ruby. she was in so much shock she passed out, but no one really noticed.   
"Ruby, you did it! look how beautiful these little eggs are! there's a purple egg!" sapphire shouted happily. Rose picked up the basket and immediately went to wash the eggs off of their sticky coating. Sapphire was so proud of Ruby. Ruby woke up from her quick sleep and half lidded looked at her eggs. there were six eggs, two of them red, one pink, one blue and one purple.   
"oh Ruby... they're so beautiful... just like their mother... i can't believe im going to be a mom..." sapphire said as she started to cry. Ruby hid her face in the blankets but left enough room to see her eggs. Rose was holding them in the basket and placed the basket on the counter as she shuffled through some cabinets. she took out a heated blanket and covered the eggs with it, so Ruby wouldn't have to hurt herself by getting up.   
"i want to sit on my eggs, Rose. i want my babies." Ruby whined from under the blankets.   
"Ruby, your geode is severally damaged and you'll have to lay down for today. sapphire can hold the eggs and you can see them while you sleep, okay?" carnelian spoke. Ruby groaned. Rose handed the basket to sapphire. she was still crying and looked at her kids.   
"what are we going to name them, ruby? if you want to name them at all." sapphire asked.  
"I'm naming the first one that came out asshole because that shit hurt." she said. her voice kept on cracking like a human child, and that made sapphire laugh.   
"i don't think we can name them that. " sapphire said. ruby laughed.   
"i was kidding, sapphy. you know I'm bad at names." ruby said. Ruby attempted to sit up so she could hold them, but in the process she groaned loudly in pain.   
"ruby darling, don't hurt yourself." she said.   
"i want to hold my kids!" she outburst and grabbed the basket from sapphires hands.  
"she'll be a little bit crabby for a while." carnelian said.   
"i am NOT crabby!" she screamed and then looked down at her eggs. the purple one seemed to shake, but the others didn't. she kissed the purple on right on the tip and looked at the other ones.   
"i can't wait to see them hatch. when will they, Rose?" sapphire asked.   
"Either tomorrow or today or the next day." she said. "With the healing tears, they will be coming out shortly."  
Sapphire looked over at Ruby who was happily kissing all of her eggs and petting them. Ruby looked at sapphire, then at the eggs and closed her eyes to take a nap.  
When Ruby woke up, she heard the sound of cracking. She looked at the basket and saw the purple one was hatching. She could hear a 'pi!' sound coming from the inside. She suddenly was excited, and started to move the edges of the egg shell off of the baby. The first thing she saw was the little hands of the baby, each with a tiny, purple gem on the palms.


	7. pii!

Ruby saw the little gem peek out. She wasn't a Ruby or a sapphire, but their fusion. She looked exactly like the fusion that they had made so long ago. She was wearing just a little purple onesie without the footies and looked very tired.   
"You're a garnet, aren't you?" Ruby whispered to the baby. She opened her eyes and looked at her mother.   
"Pii!" She said and flapped her arms. Ruby blushed.   
"You're a cute little baby, aren't you." She whispered to the little gem. Ruby wiped off the remaining egg shells from the baby and put her on her chest.   
Baby garnet had light purple skin and big lips, just like her mom. She also had three multicolored eyes and curly locks on her head.   
"Hey, sapphire! Look here." Ruby whispered. She tapped sapphires shoulder to wake her up. She did, and looked at Ruby. She saw baby garnets multicolored curly hair and gasped.  
"Is it the fusion?" She asked. Ruby nodded.   
"She's so lovely. May I hold her now?" Sapphire asked.   
"Sure." Ruby said and picked garnet up and put her in sapphires lap. Garnet started to pii again, but much louder.   
"She's so cute, Ruby. Look at her chubby cheeks!" Sapphire said and squished her face. Garnet muffled a 'pii!' and shook her head to try and free herself from her other moms hands. Sapphire picked her up by her sides, and held her up.  
"I'm your other mommy! I love you so much!" Sapphire said to her. Garnet swung her hands and grabbed her moms face. She stretched her mouth out, and sapphire stuck her tongue out.  
"Look at her. She's so tiny!" Ruby said. Garnet looked at her and copied her other mom and stuck her tongue out at her. Sapphire put her on her lap, and let the baby sleep on her chest.  
Ruby turned her head so she could see the little baby. She was just breathing, but everything it seemed to do was just perfect to her. She could hardly believe that only a few days ago, garnet was inside of her and she didn't even know that she would exist. Ruby loved her so much, even if she only knew her for a few minutes.   
"Baby garnet, when will your sisters come out?" Ruby asked the baby. Garnet shook her head no. Ruby laughed and shook her head yes and made a silly face at the baby.   
"We should name you pii because that's the only thing you say." Ruby whispered to the baby. She stretched out her arms and took the baby from sapphires chest. Garnet started to dig her fists into rubys chest.   
"I know, mines softer because i actually have a chest." Ruby giggled. Garnet made a noise at her and promptly dug her face into her mothers chest.   
"Are you hungry?" She asked. Garnet looked up at her and then back at her chest. She licked her lips and grabbed onto rubys boob and groped her with her tiny hands.   
"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Ruby asked playfully.   
"Pii." Garnet said. Ruby assumed that meant  
'I'm hungry' so she pulled garnet up on her chest so she could feed her. No one was there to give her a bottle, so it would have to be all natural. Ruby sighed and let baby garnet suckle her breasts as she pet her soft hair. The baby was so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. It made her feel good. It made her feel like there wasn't a constant threat of homeworlds troops storming in and killing everyone.   
Garnet finished and burped surprisingly loud and laughed at her own accomplishment. Ruby laughed at her and put the blanket over her chest. Garnet started to snuggle into the soft blankets. She fell asleep, and right after her, so did her mom. Ruby felt happy.


	8. goodnight sweet egg.

a day passed.   
and another,  
and another.   
Ruby had been patiently waiting for her eggs to hatch after she had left the doctors. sapphire, garnet and her had left the place to live in one of the cave camps. It was a total upgrade from their old cave, but it wasn't great. they could still raise a family in it.   
hopefully.   
Ruby had spent hours upon hours sitting down on her eggs as sapphire played with their baby. they would occasionally swap out, but Ruby felt like it was her job to nest the eggs. Soon, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Ruby hadn't considered going to the doctors to check up on the status of her kids, because she was afraid.   
Afraid that they weren't going to make it. but sapphire had finally had it. she got up in the middle of the night with the basket of eggs, and ran to the doctors.   
"I'm sorry sapphire, but all of these beautiful eggs will not hatch."  
the words hit her like a bullet. she looked at the basket, then the carnelian, then her hands.   
"thank you for telling me." she said, and ran out the door.   
In the morning, Ruby had immediately sat back down on the eggs. something in her gut was making her anxious, but she tried her best to ignore it. Sapphire didn't want to approach her about the status of their eggs, but she knew she had to.   
"Ruby, I'd like to talk to you for a second." she said, trying to be as calm as possible. this immediately set a red flag up in her head, but she ignored it  
and walked to her.   
"This morning, before you woke up.. I... I went to the doctors to see that status of your eggs." she said, looking at her fingers as if they were the cause of this. Ruby already looked terrified, but somehow she tried to convince herself that they would be okay.   
"she... she said that the eggs wouldn't be able to make it Ruby... I'm so sorry..." sapphire muttered. Ruby took a second to process what was going on. A waterfall of emotions poured over her. was she sad? was she angry? what was going on?  
there was nothing to do but cry. cry and scream for the babies that would never get to.   
later that night, when no one was awake but them, they had walked over with the basket to a lake that reached out to the ocean. opening the eggs carefully as to not shatter the priceless gems inside, they carefully put each egg onto the grass besides them and the eggshells on their other side. Rose, Ruby and sapphire, only lit up by the light of a candle sat down and prepared the remains for their departure. rose was holding onto rubys hand, who was crying profusely and cursing herself out.  
"it wasn't your fault, Ruby. it was no ones fault. be thankful you do have a beautiful baby girl at home, Alright?" she spoke. Ruby nodded and wiped her face.   
"good. are you ready, now?" she asked. ruby nodded her head and sniffled. sapphire was holding her other hand but then released it to pick up each of the egg shells, carefully placing each of their co-responding gems inside.   
"thank you for letting us be a part of your universe, rubys and sapphires." she said and placed them all in the water. using baby garnets egg as a boat, Rose placed the candle inside of it and blew it out to sea with the rest of the gems. rubys heart was broken, but she felt like her kids did have a proper burial.   
"thank you for being with me during this, guys." she said tearfully.   
"it's all good Ruby, okay? I'm always here for you, no matter what." sapphire said.   
"you're very brave Ruby." Rose said, and patted her head. Rose got up first, disappearing into the woods followed by sapphire. sapphire turned back to look to see if Ruby was coming, but she was still siting looking at the water.   
"sapphire.. remember the night we found out about the eggs... how happy we were... wow." she said. sapphire walked over to her and kissed her head.   
"I do, Ruby. but we do have them, we have baby garnet, alright? she's with us, so we are all alright." sapphire spoke. Ruby got up and held her hand.   
"i love you a lot, sapphy." she said.   
"i love you too."


	9. oh

baby garnet was an adventure, in a way.   
she was very calm for a baby, only crying when she was hungry. ruby was almost always able to breastfeed her, so garnet barely cried for that reason.   
but in the night, the armies came.   
thousands of homeworld soldiers, many huge quartzes who were made on the planet. all of them screaming and running and setting building on fire, shattering rebels on sight, taking prisoners, all too terrifying for such a small baby to see.garnet cried, she was so scared. all of the soldiers and their loud screams were so unknown to her. the little gem who was raised in a cave playing with her mothers in the nature were constantly on the run, finding places to hide.   
"it'll be okay garnet, i have you." ruby said, trying to coax her baby into feeding. garnet was out right refusing to eat for hours on end. sapphire was worried beyond belief. there were sounds of hurrying feet in the background. all three were overwhelmed. sapphire was pacing back and forth in the small cave they were hiding in.  
ruby tried bouncing her on her leg, but garner didn't stop. she was so scared. she could probably See all of the terrible things happening to her and her mothers. ruby tried everything that usually calmed her down, but she wouldn't stop. her tears soon dried and were just screams over blazing fires. 

the next day, rose and pearl had saved them. they were the only one in their cave region to not succumb to the fire or warriors. their cave was hidden under large rocks which blocked out the flames. all three of them were sent to a safe location.   
"you'll both need to stay here until garnet is old enough to take care of herself." rose said as she showed them to their new home. garnet had finally started to act like she usually did.   
"rose, you don't have enough backup. what will you do if you loose some warriors? at least let me come along!" sapphire shouted to her. rose pondered for a second, but sighed and nodded her head. sapphire was gone the next day. 

ruby spent most of her off time enjoying the new safe environment with her baby. garnet was so much happier. she was finally a year old and could walk on her own. she started to babble and try to make out little words. it was very cute. she had moved on from breast milk to fresh fruits from roses hidden garden, plump and large peaches and dark red cherries were her favorite. she still did like her night time milk with mommy, but it didn't really bother ruby. she loved when her mommy told her stories, most of them made up. garnet seemed to enjoy it, though.   
it was a beautiful and clear morning. it couldn't have been any better to get outside and play. both of them had woken up bright and early to take advantage of the lovely day. ruby made herself a sandwich for herself and packed up garnets favorite fruits so they could have a picnic and play outside.   
"what's up, cutie?" ruby cooed over to garnet, who was sitting on a mat playing with a doll. she squeaked out and dropped her toy, wobbling over to mommy and hugging her leg tight. ruby scooped her up into her arms and kissed her forehead.   
"mommy made a treat for you today!" ruby smiled, picking up garnets doll and placing it in the bag filled with treats. garnet seemed to purr and they both left the house.   
"mommy sapphire is coming home soon, garnet!" ruby said as they approached the grassy field. she gently placed garnet down and pulled out a yellow blanket from her bag. garnet crawled onto the outstretched blanket and laid down on her back.   
"are you hungry?" ruby asked her. she whimpered in response. ruby grinned and took out a bag of cherries. garnet chirped out and took a cherry straight from her mothers hand and popped it into her mouth. she spit out the seed and handed it over to ruby, who threw it across into the ground. the two went on like that for awhile, eating and looking at the beautiful earth.   
then there was a crunch.   
it definitely wasn't from where they were. ruby instinctively turned her head to the direction of the sound, and her eyes widened in shock.   
it was a home world quartz, with a large, orange sword. she could see her own reflection in the shining glare of it. her mouth opened and she reached for garnet, who was equally surprised. she put garnet under her arm and summoned her weapon.   
"look, if you leave me alone, no one has to get hurt, okay?" she said, backing away from the soldier and closer to the edge of the grass and closer to a large lake. the soldier shook her head no and walked closer, sword in front of her. her walk soon turned to a mad dash and ruby had a split second decision, to stay and get stabbed, risking garnet, to run into the water and hope garnet knows to hold her breath, or to run to the side and heaven knows what would happen. so she ran to the side.   
big mistake.   
the large quartz had grabbed onto her arm, the one holding garnet and snatched her clean out of her mothers hands. ruby didn't even realize garnet was gone. she ran through the small grass into a tall grass, trying to find anywhere to escape. and that's when she realized it. her heart stopped and she felt a cold sweat running down her back, goosebumps all over her body.   
as she turned around to run and get her, ruby heard a faint scream, and two large cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about adding on so maybe they try again and it works out


End file.
